Till death do us part
by breoncay
Summary: Orochimaru unknowingly is introduced to love by a young uchiha girl oroXoc lemons are included  some oroxsasu
1. Prisoner

Orochimarus POV:

I awoke in a dark enclosed cell, the only source of light was a small think slit in the door. "Well…this is a inconvenience." The sound village had been ambushed by 4 teams of shinobi, although the battle was fierce I was captured in the process. I went to lift my arms but found them to be heavily chained to the wall along with my neck and my legs "hmph they thought of everything" I growled as I forced myself to stand.

"this shouldn't be hard kukuku." I slowly performed the hand signs to summon manda but nothing happened "huh! What is this!" A soft yet stern voice came from outside the cell "don't even try! There are chakra absorbing seals all over this thing your powerless for once" I raised my eye brow at the female voice and looked to the slit in the door "my dear…may I ask how long I have been out?" "2 days" she replied blandly. "hm I see, and what has become of my village?" "Either killed or put in a separate jail, now be quiet or ill make you be quiet"

I sat on the ground smirking a little at the girls bluntness "as you wish, you are the one with the upper hand here but may I ask…what is your name?" The girl was silent for a while before answering "its Bree." I leaned back saying in a murky seductive tone "breeee what a pretty name…now tell me…how many of your friends have I killed?"

Brees POV:

I snapped at that question and swung the cell door open glaring at him, he just sat there with a ignorant smirk on his face which made me even more mad. Grabbing him by his shirt collar I pressed him up against the wall throwing 2 hard punches to his face, I went to throw a 3rd but I paused once he began to snicker "that many huh?...well then why are you holding back?" I glared at him as he continued "if you truly hate me kill me where I stand, avenge your dead friends"

He slid to the floor as I released my grip on his shirt "im not authorized to do that…besides I think the rest of konaha should also have the glory of seeing you killed" He looked confused "the rest of konaha?" I nodded "yes you're going to be hung for the rest of konaha to see" "aahh so the gallows is how I will be ended" he responded as I nod "yes…I'd much rather see that happen"

Orochimarus POV:

I squinted a little trying to see her face through the darkness of the cell I had only caught glimpse of a short black skirt with fishnet leggings and a black crop shirt with some sort of symbol on the front that I could not define. She glared down at me "what are you staring at?" I sighed leaning back "I'd at least like to know what my captor look like"

She took out what seemed to be a flash light and shone it on herself "better?" I stared at her long black hair that fell so gently in front of her eyes, but then it was her eyes that caught my interest "…the sharingan…so I am in the presence of a uchiha" I smirked licking my lips "wonderful" she glared at me "yes I am a uchiha but I swear to god if you try anything with me-"

Brees POV:

Suddenly I found myself on the ground with the sannin on top of me his hands unchained "h-how did you" he held down my arms using 1 hand and gently caressed my cheek with the other "my dear did you really think flimsy chains such as those would hold me…I feel under estimated" The sound of his deviant snicker caused shivers to go up my spine, he stared me directly in the eye which froze me form fear.

"w-what are you going to do" I asked as his hand moved to my eyes outlining the under lid "well, I could remove these beautiful things from you right now and leave with them but…you interest me bree id like to see you in the future…and I want you to see me too"

I felt his lips graze over my own as his cold breath made its way to my neck were he left small kisses. This made me squirm "a-ah what are you going to do?" I felt a smirk grow across his face as he whispered seductively in my ear "I'm just going to leave you with a little gift"

Orochimarus POV:

I moved my head back down to her neck and sunk my fangs into her soft skin holding her down tighter to keep her from squirming too much. "o-orochimaru!" she screamed as I withdrew my fangs sitting up. I watched this beautiful creature squirm for a few minutes but then become still as a curse mark in the shape of a star with lines around it appeared on her neck.

"I'll see you in a few days" I snickered as I stood and walked out leaving my future prey lying on the floor.


	2. The Dream

*4 days later*

Bree POV:

I stood in front of the mirror staring at the mark that was placed on my neck, for days I was haunted with dreams. In the dream I was in the forest and I was running until I got to a hole in the ground and fell in, the same dream over and over again. He did this to me somehow he was controlling what I would dream about when I slept "…maybe i should- nah, just ignore it bree just ignore it"

Turning on the sink I began splashing my face with water "but what if…it's a sign" I thought to myself as I patted my face dry with a towel, maybe he was trying to tell me to go out into the forest…but what if it was a trap! But it didn't matter a force was driving me to investigate.

*in the forest*

I stood on a stump of a tree looking around "it was here, this is exactly as I saw it in my dream" I turned myself to face north and began running as fast as my legs would take me. When I leapt over a branch instead of hitting the ground I continued falling down "AHH!" then everything went black.

It wasn't long till I awoke to a bright light shinning down on my face "ugh ow what the hell?" when I attempted to cover my eyes I found my arms to be strapped down to a cold metal table along with my legs "where am i!" my heart was beating fast from fear as I began to struggle, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a dark figure it said in a murky tone "well hello my dear" my eyes widened in shock.

Orochimarus POV:

"you look surprise…were you expecting something else?" I smirked approaching the table. Her shocked expression turned into a angry glare "you prick let me go!" "I don't think so..i think you deserve a chance to feel what it's like to be chained down" I ran my hands through her long black hair, she turned her head and snapped at my finger "oooo feisty aren't you" I leaned in close so I was face to face with her licking my lips "I like that"

Her expression went back to fear as I chuckled to myself running my hands through her hair again "how about you show me those pretty eyes of yours bree?" she shook her head "n-no!" I held her cheeks gently "please? For me?" she closed her eyes and screamed "NO!" and began struggling.

I stood there and watched her helpless body squirm for freedom, her skirt and shirt slowly beginning to ride up a wide smirk grew across my face. She looked to me glaring "what's with the smirk?" "oh nothing…that's some sexy underwear you have, it's cute that the bra matches"

Bree POV:

My face turned red and I looked down at myself "ah!" I began struggling again attempting to fix my clothes but it was only making it worse. It wasn't long until my red laced underwear and my red laced bra were fully exposed, orochimaru was obviously staring "don't look you fucking perv!" insulting him didn't help it seemed to encourage him because he stood up and went back over to the table running a hand up my left leg slowly.

I bit my lip attempting to hold back a moan 's-stop!" his eyes glinted and he ran his hand up and down my inner thigh "fishnet feels so weird doesn't it?...you seem to wear a lot of it" "go to hell!" he leaned over whispering in my ear "only If I can take you with me" a shiver ran up my spine as tears filled my eyes "please just stop, let me go"

Orochimarus POV:

A odd feeling ran through my body when I saw the tears begin to fill her eyes, I had seen people cry before I had also heard them beg for their lives, but I had never felt this pressure on my chest before. "please stop! Please!" she sobbed as I removed my hand from her leg whipping away her tears "my dear sweet bree, don't waste your tears on something you cannot fight…your mine now this is where you'll be staying…welcome to the sound village"

She stared at me as her tears grew thicker, the feeling shot through my chest again I stared into her gentle innocent scared eyes for a few minutes before forcing myself to look away. "o-one of my assistance will be in here to bring you to your cell…ill come and check on you frequently to see if you will join me" I pulled her skirt and shirt down so she was covered up and exited the room gripping my chest. This feeling it hurt, what could it be?

Bree POV:

"WAIT COME BACK!" I screamed but it was too late, he had left the room "damn!" Another door opened as a young silver haired man walked into the room and began untying me. Once he removed the straps from my arms I went to throw a punch at him "take thi-..!" I stopped mid punch to find a kunai pressed against my throat. He smirked "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he removed the last of the straps and made me stand up keeping the kunai to my throat "fallow me"

He led me deeper and deeper into the darkness, the smell of death filled the air. We approached a small, dark, damp cell "im not going in there" he shoved me into the cell causing me to fall over into a pile of something hard and dusty "to bad" at the pull of a lever the door closed and locked and he lit a candle just outside my cell, it was a dim source of light. "have fun" he smirked and walked away.

I sat up and looked around realizing I had fallen into 2 dusty old skeletons. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed scrambling to my feet onto the cot staring at the skeletons, that was going to be me if I didn't get out of here! I began looking around searching for any possible exit but there was nothing "SOMEONE LET ME OUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs my voice echoed through the empty hallways.

Tears were running down my cheeks as I laid down on the cot, too tired to continue screaming "someone please help" my eyes closed and I cried myself to sleep.


	3. Resistance is futile

Bree POV:

I opened my eyes and felt my entire body was soaking wet, a small thump hit my head causing the wetness to increase. "What the hell" I looked up as a drop hit my forehead, the cell was very damp and a cold dew had formed on the ceiling and was falling down on me.

Taking a good look around at where I was I remembered what happened, he had caught me, that god damn orochimaru had caught me. Sitting up made a gust of cold air hit me causing a shiver to run up my spine "u-ugh" I curled up attempting to keep myself warm.

Suddenly the sound of shoes scuffling across the cold concrete floor filled the air; they were heading in my direction. A dark shadow loomed in through the small opening of the door "h-hello?" A deviant voice spoke "My dear bree…have you chosen yet?" I glared at the door, it was him.

Orochimarus POV:

A yawn escaped my mouth, I hadn't been able to sleep all night maybe I was just coming down with something because my stomach had been hurting. "well?" Bree snapped "go to hell you pale fuck!" I shook my head disappointed "tsk tsk, bree you're only going to make things worse for yourself by resisting me." She snapped again "I still say no!"

I was getting very annoyed by her attitude and opened the door only to find a cold scared girl huddling close to the wall for dear life. The pains in my stomach tightened as I hissed a little "…fallow me" She shook her head. I glared a little at her resistance as 2 snakes slithered out of my sleeves over to her wrapping around her arms and legs

Bree POV:

The scaly skin caused a strike of fear through me I began struggling trying to get them off "ah!" they hissed loudly which made me freeze "g-get them off" orochimaru walked over picking up bree "I wouldn't need them if you wouldn't resist me so much"

I didn't move a inch while my pale captor carried me down the hall to a door, it was different from all the others the knob was a silver snake head and there was a painting design all over the door itself. He carried me into a gorgeous room, it was dimly lit by many candles that had burned over there stands the walls were bare except for a large picture that had "snake" in Japanese on it, that hung nicely over a large bed with a purple bed spread and 2 night stands next to it.

He placed me down on the bed and walked over to one of the night stands opening the drawer, he began looking through it. My eyes immediately turned to the door that was hanging wide open begging for my escape.

I quietly stood up and slowly began walking to the door being careful not to make a sound, but so far orochimaru hadn't noticed at all. I stepped out of the room and sighed relieved thinking "thank god…im out" When I turned to run a large object blocked my way "bree…you weren't trying to leave where you?" "Damn" I muttered under my breath, he caught me again.

Orochimarus POV:

I draped a silk kimono over her head and picked her up carrying her back to my room "im trying to help you, so relax nothing is going to happen to you yet" fear shot through her voice as she pulled the kimono down "y-yet?" I chose not to respond and quickly changed the subject "change into that, it's warm and it'll keep you dry. I gave you a undershirt for It to"

She looked over the kimono then looked to me giving me a blank stare, I could tell she was questioning my rare kindness. "look, do you want it or not. You can always just freeze to death in your wet clothes" she bit her lip and unties her belt taking it off but stopped staring at me again. I sighed "what now" she said "im not changing in front of you!" Sitting down on my bed I responded " well im not leaving you alone to escape again…so to bad"

She glared at me "at least turn around" "fine" I turned my back to her and waited. I could hear her removing her clothes and letting them drop to the ground. There seemed to be a very long silence but it was broken by her voice "..this is very soft" A smile spread across my face "it's my best kimono, so don't ruin it"

There was another long silence when I finally turned around "are you done ye-" There she stood kimono hanging off her shoulders open revealing her bra and underwear and a belly button ring with the uchiha crest on it.

Bree POV:

A blush spreads across my face as I turned around screaming "DON'T LOOK!" I could feel his eyes burning through the kimono he wasn't looking away! Suddenly 2 strong arms wrapped around my waist pulling me close against a cold body, I froze as he rested his head on my shoulder breathing down my neck "leave it like this bree-chan…it looks very" he hissed in my ear "niiiceee"

Goosebumps ran up my body as I whimpered "p-please let go of me" one of his hands began playing with my belly button ring tugging at it lightly "this is to cute, you must really love your clan. I also find a interest in your blood line…the sharingan is a very amazing thing" he turned me around running his thumb along the sides of my eyes "please show me it" I shook my head closing my eyes

"n-no" I said as I felt his forehead rest against mine his lips speaking into mine "please bree-chan…share your wonderful gift with me, show my your pretty eyes" I felt warmth grow across my cheeks, I was blushing! The complement of him calling my eyes pretty actually made me blush! I wanted to gag for having such a reaction, but I didn't.

I slowly opened my eyes revealing my sharingan, he was face to face with me staring into my eyes "yessss" he hissed. I could just barley feel my lips against his, his cold breath breathing against them.

Orochimarus POV:

A unfamiliar lightness went through my body, I felt all of my guard drop I was to lost in her eyes to think of anything else, this feeling was new to me but I think its just from the excitement. This beautiful, powerful ability was right in front of me, but alas I did not have it this girl did. "o-orochimaru?" she said softly making me snap back from my day dreaming "yes my dear?" "ill join you…" a wide smirk worked its way across my face as I placed a small kiss next to her eye "wonderful"

Bree POV:

He must have been unsure of my decision because that night he insisted that I stay in his bed, I have no idea why I chose to join him. Maybe its because I know one of my brothers will soon be here for me, or maybe its just id rather not have to stay in that dark dungeon anymore. Whatever the reason that night I slept in a soft, warm, comfortable bed wrapped in the arms of probably the most dangerous person to enter my life.


	4. Nightmare

Bree POV:

I looked around to find myself standing in a large empty field of white flowers, the gentle breeze flowing through my hair. "this is…peaceful" I thought to myself taking slow steps through the flowers. The stillness and tranquility of this beautiful field caused my body to relax as I slowly sank down into the flowers till I was on my back.

"it smells so sweet it's almost like the air is honey" My eyes began to flutter shut as the sound of the wind cradled me into a semi conscious state. It felt like hours passed until a loud scream broke the wonderful silence causing me to quickly sit up and look around.

In the distance a large black cloud rushed its way over the field, causing darkness on the once calm lands. "w..what's going on!" I said as I stood up looking around the wind began to violently pick up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark figure and quickly turned to face it, but was caught by surprise of who it was. Orochimaru stood there eyes wide open glowing and a large blood thirsty grin on his face, he held in his hand a blood streaked katana.

I stepped back "o..orochimaru" running was the only thing on my mind but I couldn't bring my legs to do it, slowly orochimaru rose the katana above his head. My eyes grew wide as he swung it down, there was a gushing noise and a loud scream.

Blood trickled down the katana that was stabbed through HIS chest, he had stabbed himself. My mind was blown with disbelief as the blood began to seep onto the white flowers coating them. His grin turned into a gentle smile as he dropped to his knees "bree chan…this was..for your own..good" his words faded as he dropped onto his side. I went to reach out to catch him…but woke up.

A cold sweat had engulfed me as I sat up releasing a large scream "NO!" but I found myself not in the darkened flower field, but in orochimarus dimly lit room. Realizing I forgot to breath I began taking large gasps of air looking around to make sure the nightmare was over, then my eyes moved to him.

Orochimaru was quietly asleep on his side of the bed, his long black hair lightly covering his pale face. Thank god my scream had not woke him up, I wasn't sure if he was a unhappy camper when woken up in the middle of the night. I laid back down scooting my way under his arm shaking in fear, for some reason sadness was flowing through me I felt sorrow and fear towards this man. I was scared to loose him.

"Why.." I thought to myself "I barley know him, and I know I don't like him…why do I feel this way…I can't like him there's no way I can like him" Staring at his quiet breathing body lifted the fear a little as a smile grew across my face "but..what if I do like him…no no that's stupid bree! Stop thinking that way! Your just going to suck up to him until sasuke or itachi gets here…yeah..that works"

My eyes slowly closed as sleep took me over, it was easier to sleep in the serpents arms anyways.

Orochimarus POV:

There was a odd rubbing feeling against my chest, when I opened my eyes I saw bree fast asleep nuzzling herself against my bare chest. A small pink blush flustered in my cheeks and I gently poked her head "Bree chan?" she only moved closer. I sighed and leans back allowing her to continue this childish act.

I tried closing my eyes to see if I could fall back asleep to pass the time when a odd feeling started trailing down my chest, it was warm and soft. I glanced to her and stared in shock she was leaving small butterfly kisses down my chest, I felt a sharp painful thump in my chest and scrambled out of the bed almost pushed her off on the other side.

Bree sat up startled and looked to me "you dumb fuck what was that for!" my entire body was tingling I wiped off the clear glistening lip marks from her lip gloss off my chest "just a quick morning stretch..you know how it is" she glared at me standing up "no actually I don't"

I didn't look at her I kept my gaze elsewhere and began walking out "s-sorry look just stay here, ill get some breakfast" she sat down on the bed crossing her legs "whatever"

Kabuto POV:

The door swung open to the kitchen and Orochimaru entered his cheeks still slightly red. I looked over holding a cup of coffee in my hand "good morning Lord Orochimaru, you slept in late" "I had to deal with Bree" he wrote down a order on a piece of paper and placed it in a slot that lead to another room where servants cooked. I smirked at my masters reply of 'dealing' with the girl "oh and what happened?" The room fell silent for a few minutes I tilted my head questioningly "My lord?" "she joined" he answered quickly.

I stared at my master, he seemed to be off for some reason. He usually had a very pin point attitude and always kept his mind in front of him, but his mind was else where he was very distracted. "E-excellent my lord, ill prepare a room for her-" "no, she will be staying in my room and I want no questions of this choice understood?" I narrowed my eyes a little something was defiantly wrong, but I chose to not act against my masters orders "ok…as you wish my lord" The food came and he left without another word, yes something was very very wrong.

Bree POV:

While Orochimaru was gone I had decided to investigate his room, but to my disadvantage I found more than I wanted to. I was rooting my way through a box in his closet finding arm straps, leg straps, whips, chains, gags I could only imagine what poor soul he had used these on. "god its like a bondage kit…" Without warning the door opened and Orochimaru walked in with 2 trays "I got the food" He looked to me and saw me holding a chain and a whip in my hand.

"um..um…" I quickly and stupidly threw them back into the closet and smiled innocently "what's for breakfast?" a smirk grew across his face "snooping around are we?" "…! N..no of course not" He walked over and knelt beside me looking through the box. "hm..seems you've discovered my secret box, iv used these items for so many things" he gave me a deviant look on the word things that sent shivers up my spine. I gulped "t..things?" he picked up a chain smirking "yes, would you like me to show you?" "no! no! its ok" I stood up and moved to the other side of the room putting distance between us.

He chuckled at my response putting the items back into the box "relax I was only joking, the red tray is yours. Go ahead dig in" I eyed the tray cautiously "…its not drugged is it?"

Orochimarus POV:

"no of course not" I replied as I stood up and walked over to my tray "I only use drugs during experiments, and I don't plan on experimenting on you" bree smiled and sat down sipping her orange juice I took a sip of my coffee and mumbled "..yet" she must have heard me because at that moment the glass hit the ground and shattered.

I looked to her and saw a look of fear in her eyes, but all I could do was smirk. She should have known experiments were also a price to pay for joining the village. I set my coffee down and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her into a hug "aww bree chan don't be so worried, I wont change you to much" This didn't calm her down in fact in made her look even more scared. I ran my hands through her hair slowly allowing each strand to drip out of my fingers.

Bree POV:

"Experiments!" I thought to myself "oh god, itachi sasuke please hurry before its to late!"


	5. I realize now what i must do

Orochimaru POV:

"a week has passed.." i thought to myself sitting silently on the dark covers of my bed glancing over papers and xrays Kabuto had taken of Bree. He had been working quicker than ever on plans and ideas for experiments i planned to perform or the young uchiha girl, but yet a sense of delay filled the air. I just couldnt seem to bring myself to settle on one idea, they we're all so tempting.

My eyes shot up to the sound of the door creaking as i shoved the folders underneath my bed. "does no one know how to knock around he-!" my words froze as Bree walked in.

Bree POV:

Staring directly at the sanin i paused a bit shocked at his attempted outburst, and quickly dropped down to my knees bowing humbly "im sorry my lord! ill remember next time" what had happened to me? within a week i was transformed into a ass kissing slave. Of course it wasnt by choice. Kabuto made sure that the rules we're enforced to EVERYONE.

But orochimaru only smiled at me and gently said as he stood "oh its only you Bree, come now dont get your knees dirty with this pointless bowing. stand up" I quickly obeyed and scrambled back onto my feet while keeping a straight posture, but then Orochimaru frowned.

"what is this?" he asked me placing his cold hand on my cheek, i felt it sting as i winced pushing his hand away. Underneath it was a deep cut that had a dark purple bruise around its edges "oh nothing...just rough housing with some of the new members." What a load of bull shit that was, everyone knew not to mess with me. I had earned the name 'Orochimarus flower' due to his extreme over protectiveness. If he only knew what had happened.

Orochimarus POV:

I narrowed my eyes angrly and grabbed Bree by her shoulders "do not lie to me Bree, im no idiot i can tell it is something else. so spill it" Her mind was struggling to reveal the truth, i could tell by the look on her face. It was a look of hidden fear as she murmmered "i sware im telling the truth"

Rage filled my bones "lies!" i hissed and shook her a bit "if you do not tell me the truth i will make you!" That was my ultimate threat, and thankfully i had never had to live up to it with her. Brees eyes closed tightly "k-kabuto.." but before she could finish i released my grip and marched out the door, that was all i needed to hear.

Kabuto POV:

Hot water from the sink rushed over my hands as i washed away a crimson liquid. "ungrateful little bitch.." i whispered under my breath while grabbing a dry towel. But my attention was diverted to the sound of the door banging into the wall and my master standing there glaring daggers at me.

I stood my ground as i set the towel down and smiled warmly "hello my lord how can i help you?" He hissed at me "what did you do to bree, kabuto" Of course i was used to Orochimarus hisses and glares at this point and shrugged placing the slightly stained red towel down "i have no idea what your talking about"

Orochimarus POV:

"BULLSHIT!" i exploded my amber eyes glowing with anger "SHE IS IN MY ROOM AS WE SPEAK WITH A CUT ON HER FACE AND A TERRIFIED LOOK!" kabuto raised his hands a bit "my lord i was only putting her in her place like you have told me to do with all our prisoners" "SHE IS NOT A PRISONER KABUTO SHE IS OUR GUEST"

Kabutos eyes narrowed at me, almost scanning me in a way "my lord she has the curse mark, she wears the uniform, she IS a prisoner. a mere lab rat" A string snapped in my head when he said the word lab rat and anger overcame my enter body. Snakes exited my sleeves and retrained kabuto tightly, nearly to the point where they squeezed the life out of him, "WHAT WAS THAT!"

kabuto POV:

"ack!" i winced feeling my ribs close in around my organs, breathing immediately became a struggle a i attempted to speak "m-my lord...what has come over you...you've changed." This past week i had watched Orochimaru closely, studied his every move and shadowed him even more than i already did. I had to find out what was the problem and now there was no doubt in my mind, it was bree.

"look at what your doing!" i gasped for air as the snake tightened "you haven't performed a experiment in a week nor have you gotten back to me on any of my notes!" my words were weak but i could tell he heard me because his angry glare turned into a frightened shocked expression. He had heard me out.

Orochimaru POV:

The strings that had broke tied themselves back together and i stared at my partner in crime, was he right? no! of course not! i was still myself and nothing had changed. but either way i realized my wrong doing and the snakes released him.

"we cant afford to harm bree" i stated "she is to valuable of a speci-...person..to risk injury with. Yes with other inmates you may perform your methods. but..." my voice grew harsh and serious "keep your hands off of her" Kabuto nodded as i turned and exited the room.

Kabuto POV:

Adjusting my glasses and grabbing my black cloak i immediately stepped towards the back exit of the hide out. "im loosing my master" i thought to myself, this girl was brainwashing him and making him lose sight of our goal.

I had no time to waste, action had to be taken. Even if that meant taking us all the way back to step 1 it was obvious to me that bree had to go. As i stepped out into the sun i flipped up the hood to my cloak and began to walk in the direction of konaha.


End file.
